User blog:Declan'sgirl0890/Wouldn't Change A Thing - An Eclare One Shot
It's like he doesn't hear a word I say His mind is somewhere far away And I don't know how to get there It's like (She's way too serious) All he wants is to chill out (She's always in a rush) He makes me wanna pull all my hair out (And interrupting) Like he doesn't even care (Like she doesn't even care) Eli. Eli. That name brought a mix of emotions to me. It’s like he never hears a word I say but I talk anyway. His mind is somewhere far away and I have no way to get there. He tells me I’m too serious but all he wants to do is chill out. I’m always in a rush. He makes me wanna pull my hair out sometimes. And interrupts me like he doesn’t even care You, me We're face to face But we don't see eye to eye Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain) You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane) We stood face to face but we don’t see eye to eye. I was fire he was rain. He can drive me insane sometimes. But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars) We're like different stars (Like different stars) But you're the harmony to every song I sing And I wouldn't change a thing I can’t stay mad at him though. I’m Venus he’s Mars. Venus is the goddess of love isn’t she. Opposites attract I guess. We’re like different stars. But I wouldn’t change a thing. '' She's always trying to save the day Just wanna let my music play She's all or nothing But my feelings never change (Why, do you try to read my mind?) I try to read her mind (It's not good to psychoanalyze) She tries to pick a fight To get attention That's what all of my friends say (That's what all of my friends say) 'I’m always trying to save the day and he just want to let his music play. He’s all or nothing but his feelings for me never change. He tries to read me mind even though that’s impossible. I tell him “Its not good to psychoanalyze”. She tries to pick a fight to get attention my friends tell me. ' You, Me We're face to face But we don't see eye to eye Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain) You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane) But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars) We're like different stars (Like different stars) But you're the harmony to every song I sing And I wouldn't change a thing When I'm yes, she's no When I hold on, he just lets go We're perfectly imperfect But I wouldn't change a thing, no We're like fire and rain (Like fire and rain) You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane) But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars) We're like different stars (Like different stars) But you're the harmony to every song I sing And I wouldn't change a thing ''“Eli !” I called He turned to me with that smirk on his face. I love it though. “Hey Clare” “We need to talk” “Okay” “It’s like I’m fire” “And I’m rain” “But you know I can’t stay mad at you for anything” ''“''I know” “You’re Mars and I’m Venus” “We’re like different stars” “When I’m no, you’re yes” ''“''I hold on, you let go” “We’re perfectly” “Imperfect” he said walking towards me “You can drive me insane” “Ditto” I noticed our lips were inches apart. “But I wouldn’t change a thing” he said pressing his lips to mine “Neither would I” But I can't stay mad at you for anything We're Venus and Mars (We're Venus and Mars) We're like different stars (Like different stars) But you're the harmony to every song I sing And I wouldn't change a Wouldn't change a thing 　'' ''　 　 Category:Blog posts